yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 13 Episode 3: A Date to remember
Participants *Jin Son *Sekushi Yuri http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IL71rLqf1SI) It was around three in the mornining as an unmarked HAL Dhruv chooper was floating over the scince lab in Distric three inside the Chooper was the ploit ofcoure but there was another male inside who had turned out to be Jin his apperance was much differnt then what he usally wears he was wearing a completely black bodysuit with matching gloves and a pair of black boots with steel-soles. Looking at the ploit Jin gave him a glare before taking "You sure they cant get us on Radar? Im paying too good for this to fuck up got it!" The plot noded as he spoke. P: Yeah..They cant see us on Radar but if I was you I would hurry before we are spoted.: Hearing the male Jin would grab a hold of a mask his mask consists of a white skull, which has no lower jaw, on a black full-face mask and a Golden x starting on his forehead and with a point of the x is ending beneath his right eye. Placing on the mask Jin placed on his parashoot before picking up another bag he placed on his chest. "Now get out of here!" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAYhNHhxN0A)After telling the ploit to leave Jin would leap off the Heli and began to free fall down towards the lab his body flying down like a missile, Jin awaited a good enough distance before pulling the pin on his parashoot. Once done Jin began to float until he landed on the rooftop of the scince lab. Rolling on the roof after ladning Jin quickly took off his parashoot and took off his other bag as he then unziped it which held all his weapons and gadets he needed for this mission. He had first pulled out two black m9 with a silencer placing them both in there holster in his side. He left everything else in the bag which held 4 cases of C4, Memory card, and a laptop. Now that Jin was prepared he made his way to the vent that was on the roof and began to crawl through the tight space, moving through the vents by moving his arms and legs at the same pace he made sure not to make any nosie. Once inside the vent Jin had ease his way to his pocket and pulled out a little map which told him where to go. "Hm..That must mean your right below me. but first I need to handle the camara's here." Moving a little bit more further Jin made to where the Vent ended looking down Jin saw two gurads watching the camara, they where on duty and there was no way Jin could jump down without them seeing him. He waited to see if they would move after four min of being impaint Jin would drop down with a loud thumb landing on his feet before the gurads said anything or shouted Jin quickly pulled out his M-9 and shot both of the guards in the head ending them quickly. "That was easy." Jin said to himself walking over to the controls as he grabbed both of the men and dragged them to the closet for they wouldnt be seen. Jin was trying to get this over with as quickly as possiable. After shutting down the controls Jin began to look at the cam to see where they where keeping the new Zaferits at getting a glimps at the scinceists on the B-Floor Jin gave a grin as he grabbed the guards key card and took the elevator down on his way down Jin knew he needed to be loud for this part of the mission he also needed a hostage. Pullig off the slincer off his gun Jin gave a wild smirk when the doors open all that was heard was "BANG*BANG*" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBeYVLa3sDs)The crowd of people began to run inside the B-Floor seeing they where trying to go for the other door Jin shot the first person who made it to the door shooting him head behind the head which caused everyone to stop in there tracks. "Now...Where are you guys going?..Its not nice to run away from me like that..Its rude." Jin's eyes shifted towards the male who was shaking who began to speak towards him "Please....Im getting married soon my kids...I have a family please dont.*Bang" The docter blood spilled on the floor as Jin shot him people began to scream but still not moving as Jin began to chuckle as he got on his knees looking at the dead man and laughed. "HAHAHAAHA!!!Not anymore you dont." Getting back on his feet he looked at the other scincest and pointed to the big creat that was full the Cyborgs Battle Units 3 the new updated model that the KPD was working on. "Now I want that...With all the Data and I want it now." The scincest began load the shipment outside once everything was set to go Jin was now outside looking for his ride seeing she was late Jin pulled out his phone and call Sekushi."Ring Ring...Ring" If she would pick up he would give a sighn as he said"Well Pretty where are you everything is done and im ready to be picked up." KimiKatsu: The night sky was clear and calming. Not a single cloud occupied the dark canvas of stars. The bright moon was big and nearly full, only adding to the wonder of the sight. It wasn’t often that Sekushi stopped to marvel what hovered high above her and way out of her reach. The large front windshield of the big truck she was instructed to drive provided a good enough view of the sky to keep her from sprawling across the hood of the new vehicle. It certainly was a monster of a truck! Sekushi almost needed a step stool to get into the driver seat. Of course, she was only 5 foot 5 inches tall. While her bright hazel gaze was getting lost in the view her cell phone began to ring. The sweet sound her phone produced when she received a call never failed to bring a smile to her lips. It was a newfound favorite. She let it ring for a moment longer before snatching it out of the center console between the front seats. “Hello.” She’d answer the phone in her usual tone; friendly and sweet. The voice that came in from the other end pulled her attention from the stars and the sky fully and she tilted her head to the side to pin her phone between her cheek and her shoulder. Her dainty hand took ahold of the key that hung out of the ignition which she turned. The truck roared to life and soon quieted as she pulled out of her parking space a couple of blocks away from her partner for the night. She could recall the phone call earlier that morning from him. Sekushi didn’t really know the first thing about dates and dating (though she had an idea from watching movies and T.V.) so what her new male friend had proposed they do for this second date threw her for a loop. It did, however, seem quite different and, well, exciting. So, she agreed to help. Now, she was speeding down the road, following the directions she’d memorized. With the call ended and no other reason to keep holding her phone up, she let it slip off of her and into her lap. It didn’t take her long to reach the area she was instructed to drive to. Her eyes immediately locked onto Jin’s tall form and she flashed him a bit of a smile. If he came to sit in the passenger seat, he’d get a look at the outfit she chose for the ‘date’. A tight, white shirt clung to her toned torso. It left her arms bare and the collar reached almost halfway up her neck with a little upside down triangle cutout just over her prominent cleavage to show it off. The black pants she wore were made of soft leather and hugged her handful of ass and toned legs perfectly. The whole outfit complimented her hour glass form in just the right way and had earned her quite a few stares and dropped jaws. Her long, thick platinum locks were pulled up into a loose bun with a few curled strands hanging down around her face. “Sorry I’m late. . .” She’d say quickly, her hands remaining calmly on the wheel. Regardless of how he got into the truck, they wouldn’t be staying there long. Sekushi’s foot would press down on the gas pedal and they’d disappear into the night. . . .at least that’s how she would have liked it to be, but nothing was ever that easy. Just before they could even take off, a couple of dark colored vehicles with tinted windows came rushing towards them. Sekushi’s eyes lifted to glance up into the rear view mirror at the unwanted guests, then locked straight ahead as her foot slammed down on the gas, causing the truck to lurch forward quite suddenly. Jin stood waiting after he got off the phone with Sekushi his body leaning on the shipment that he had just stole. His eyes then met the pick up truck seeing she was inside he gave a smirk seeing she had come, Jin knew now that he found soneone he could count on with something like this. Once the truck pulled up Jin had loaded the shipment ont he back before making sure everything was steady he didnt want to lose anything. Once everything was loaded Jin took off his bag and pulled out his pack of C4 as he then began to place them on the side of the lab bulding two on each side which took his 3min to get to both side. Once everything was set Jin had jumped in truck as he looked at Sekushi and gave a whistle looking at her outfit as he spoke"Well Pretty you didnt have to get all dressed up for lil old me...but thanks this mean alot to me." He would sit back and buckle up as she drove off he pressed the remote and then BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The lab went into flames which brought a smile to Jin's face as he then looked at Sek face and noitced they were bein followed "Shit!!! Guess they had back up." He said as he pulled out his two M-9's KimiKatsu: The loud explosion made her ears ring and she nearly drove into a parked car as a result of her sudden little jump, but she straightened the wheel and curved out of the way just in time. The left corner of the front of the car nicked the parked car, setting off a loud alarm. Her blood pressure and adrenaline rose and she bit down on her lower lip, keeping her foot firm against the pedal. She could hear him readying a few weapons as bullets began to fly from behind them. “I’m not the best driver and the stress doesn’t help. So, I’m not sure how well shaking them would work. You’ll have to shoot them off or something.” She could barely hear herself over the roar of the engine and the shooting going on. It was hectic. Many different thoughts flew through her mind. Tsuyo wouldn’t forget about the day he let his owner go out without him if she ended up dead. Sekushi kept her head a little lower, feeling a tiny bit safe as she turned rather sharply down a side road Looking at her Jin would place a hand on her lap as he saw she was driving and also getting nervous, he then would smile towards her as he spoke in a calm tone."Dont worry your going to do fine I wont let nothing happen to you I'll make sure you get back to Tsuy you did me this so I can promise you that." Just then the cars began to shoot towards the truck trying to shoot the Sek and Jin. "FUCK!!" He yelled out as the side windows began to shatter his guns in his hand Jin would lean out the window pointing his guns as he shouted "EAT THIS MOTHER FUCKERS!" Shooting towards the cars which equal to a total of four Pulling the trigger Jin began to shoot in open trafic cars began to fly pass Jin and Sek but Jin's main fouc was the four cars shooting at them. Pulling the trigger Jin began to shoot a couple of rounds towards the cars, the wind blowing in Jin's face as the truck began to go about 250mph but they needed to go faster. Seeing a sharp turn Jin holded on as to the hood once Sek pulled the heavy right turn. "WOOOHOOOO" Jin yelled out.(http://c3.likes-media.com/img/550b5c60f94ffcca9c86908524564426.600) Just when they turn Ji turned his head to the men seeing they wasnt giving up giving a goarn Jin went into his bag pulling out a greande Jin looked behind him and tossed it in high speed trafic not giving a fuck about the other cars. Once the Grende touched the ground it bounced lightly before attaching to one of the four car's hood once landing it then exploded. Giving a shocking and powerful wind to anything nearby blowing almost anything in it's path which only left three cars.(http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/oOAfLtxjDww/maxresdefault.jpg) Using his Chi control Jin began to slow down the movemnt near him as he began to head shot the drive once it landed the black car drove out of control and was sent over the edge. "TAKE THAT!" Seeing there was only two left both cars pulled up on the side of the truck as they began to ram the truck making Jin slam on the car door as both guns was tossed out."FUCKIN SHIT!" Looking at Sek he would look at her before saying "Take this to the club I'll meet you there..I promise just keep this stuff safe." Just as he said that Jin kicked open the car door as the car was in motion looking down seeing the car on the side Jin would leap off the car diving through the windshield using his Chi control to slow down his movements again as he began to unload heavy punches into the driver right before pulling out the dirvers gun he had and shooting the male with the gun. "BANG!" Just then the car began to drive out of control due to the driver bein dead. Kicking the Driver into open trafic Jin got into the driver seat and began to speed his way to the last car. Raming it from behind Jin began to use the his gun to shoot the muffler to the car it took a total of a three shots until Jin made his target. "BOOOOOOOM!" Car exploded which caused Jin to sped out of contorl raming into another car his face hitting the stearing wheel as he then became dizzy blood leaking from his mask. "Agh..." KimiKatsu: Getting to her club in District 1 wasn’t too hard after Jin had jumped from the vehicle. All of the ones pursuing them must have figured that he had to be taken out first before gathering their equipment, which just fine with Sekushi. Although, she did feel bad for driving off without him; especially with all of the loud BOOMS and crashing coming from the area behind her. As she pulled up on her club, she made the extra effort to pull around back where employee parking was held. The large gate and fence surrounding the small parking lot was enough to keep the vehicle and its contents out of sight. As she was climbing down from her driver seat, Tsuyo began to bark wildly from her apartment that was located above her club. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she glanced up at one of the few windows of her apartment that she could see from her position. Tsuyo’s large form was easily spotted in the vey window she looked up at. With his keen eyesight, he could tell exactly who it as that stood in the dark parking lot. Sekushi wasted no time hurrying into her club and up to her apartment (after locking the truck up and covering Jin’s equipment with a tarp). Relief flooded her tense body as she stepped into her home. She’d slipped her heels off at the door and a soft sigh of content escaped her as the plush, light colored carpet provided a perfect cushion for the soles of her feet while she walked through the living room to the kitchen where Tsuyo’s massive body collided with hers. His front paws were up on her shoulders and his tongue slathered her sparkling cheeks with thick, warm saliva as he expressed his excitement. Both of them were happy that she was home. Though she was ready to head to bed, she knew she had to wait for Jin. As her mind lingered on his name, she began to worry a little. What in the world would she do with all of that stuff he took if he didn’t come back? Of course she’d feel awful about not being able to do much to help, she had to ensure her own (and Tsuyo’s) safety. The two moved back into the living room and seated themselves on the large, soft couch to wait for Jin’s arrival. After moments of being out cold Jin had removed his mask before tossing it aside before crawling out the car his body landing on the ground as he began to cough due to all the smoke and blood which was getting stuck in his thoart. Jin then moments later was able to get on his two feet as he began to stagger his way away from the car, once he was a few away the car then exploded the force of the explosion pushed Jin aganist the wall "Agh!!!" Jin stood down this time the only thing that was keeping him going was his Chi. Hearing some serins Jin knew he had to get out of there standing once more Jin limped his way towards a car that was abandoned by it's driver Jin would start the car and pull of making his way to the club. Which only took him about a few min to get there once there Jin had got out the car and slowly made his way upstiars before knocking on the door when Sek would open he would make his way inside slowly before giving her a small kiss as he spoke before getting knocked out cold. "Thanks Pretty and you to Tsu." Falling down on her floor Jin would be completly out as Tsu would come and began to lick the face of Jin. Seeing he was knocked out comepletly. KimiKatsu: It wasn’t much longer before the two heard a knock at the door. Tsuyo began to bark, his tail and ears up showing his alertness while Sekushi rose from her seat and moved to the door to pull it open. The bit of worry that clouded her mind faded and she smiled, shutting the door behind him and locking it up tightly. As she stepped closer to him, wanting to help guide him to the couch so he could rest, he planted a very gentle kiss against her lips. Sekushi froze for a moment, the softest of blushes turning her cheeks a light shade of pink. Then, he collapsed. Tsuyo jumped from his couch cushion, tail and ears still up, and sniffed at Jin for a brief moment before licking at his cheek. It seemed like he was trying to wake the wounded and exhausted man up. Not knowing whether he was dead or alive, Sekushi rushed to his side to check his pulse. It was faint, but there was one. A sigh of relief left her and she quietly instructed Tsuyo to help her lift him up and onto the couch. She wasn’t planning on having him stay overnight, but there was no way he was going to be able to leave and even if he could and wanted to, she probably would have made him stay, anyways. After the two carefully pulled him up onto the couch, Sekushi grabbed the folded up blanket that rested on the back of it and covered Jin up before heading to bed with Tsuyo close behind. Category:Ark 13